


YouTube One-shots

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Because everyone likes randomness, Bottom Delirious, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Can this get even longer?, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome with chocolate and whip cream, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, High School, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love that makes you puke, Love/Hate, M/M, More random stuff here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is a headache of tags, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome with whip cream, True Love, Unrequited Love, Whipping, Wingfic, Wtf is a finger kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: This is where I'll be posting my one-shots.





	1. Requests *closed*

**Hello Everyone!**

I'll be taking requests, though I'll stop if I'm taking too many. Be sure to see if it's open or not.

Any smut will be warned in the 'title'.

When you send me requests, please give me a prompt. I'd like some kind of challenge. Please include if you want Smut, fluff, or angst.

If I'm given no details, I won't do your request. If I can write 1,500 words or more. You guys can at least, give me an idea. It doesn't even have to be anything big.

 

**Example: H2OVanoss with angst, they die in a car crash.**

 

I don't need a whole draft of what you want. I'd still like some writing freedom. A few details help, especially if I have zero ideas.

Please don't include YouTube girlfriends into the request. I feel awkward, and don't wanna promote any hate, even if it's fictional.

**Things I'll write:**

H2OVanoss

Seamexican

Maskedmexican

DaithiDeCalibre

Minicat

Slamwrecker

Pewdiecry

Septiplier

Vantoonz

SeaSark

RoyalChaos

There's others, I can't exactly remember them all. If I don't wanna write a ship, please don't take offense. I just can't write certain pairs as a romantic relationship.

Please don't ask for X Reader or poly, because I'll refuse.

Thank you for reading this.

You can send requests here or on my Tumblr. I'm currently doing requests on Wattpad, so please be patient, I have so many to do. 

~Melon

~~~

Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com

Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm


	2. H2OVanoss ~ My Friend is a Stalker

"You need to give Delirious some space, Evan. You know he's not yours."

"It's not really that, you know why I stay close to him."

"I know, but he doesn't."

Brock tried to make his point, but the stubborn Canadian wasn't going to hear it. Evan was going to keep Delirious safe, no matter how it irritated the other person. They had became roommates for a few months. Things were going well, but then something changed. He had to stick close, or something bad could happen. Delirious was off visiting Cartoonz, in which he tried to tag along. Evan didn't like to be pushed aside, he was only trying to look out for Delirious' safety. His taller friend had a hot temper, which only made him, irritated with his friend even further. The two did get along, mostly they loved to play video games together. Both of them, would even go out to see movies. There was something Evan had to do, it required watching from a distance.

Delirious was at a restaurant, him and Cartoonz were just eating lunch there. The place wasn't fancy, so it didn't catch that much attention. Evan spied on them with his binoculars. "Someone seems suspicious," uttered the Asian, while he eyed someone in the background. He got up from the shop he was currently at, then smoothly approached the stranger. Nobody was really paying attention, it took no time to move in. Evan threatened the person, before they decided to leave. This made him feel better, as he decided to go back to watching. He knew it was a bit creepy, it was necessary, as he constantly told himself. The person might've not been dangerous, there's no way he was going to take any chances. They were on the move, so Evan made sure he wasn't seen. He had lost them, once they got into a vehicle. Luckily, both of them went back to Luke's place.

When Evan deemed him as safe, he went back home. Delirious came back, and hadn't notice that anything was different. Months would pass by, there was a slip up. His friend caught him one night, while Delirious went to a local club. It would be with people that Evan didn't know, but apparently a few of Delirious' old friends. Being caught spying, was probably the biggest fight that they ever had. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had plans, and how long have you been following me?" interrogated Delirious as many people stared at the scene. He really did want to explain himself, there just wasn't an explanation that he could give. Afterwards his friend started to ignore him. Evan was frustrated, but kept following to various places. His friend knew about it, would even look around before finding him.

"Why are you constantly following me?"

"I just want you to be safe."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can be around whoever I want. You're just my friend, so just stop, I had enough."

"Delirious wait!"

"I'm tired of this, I want to move out."

"You don't mean that."

It was apparent that Delirious really did mean it. He was packing the next day. Evan did try to patch things up, even invited him to have coffee with him. His friend thought he might've been a little crazy. It's possible that he was, but there's a good explanation for everything. He just couldn't tell him what it was. Delirious was hesitant, but he did go out for coffee with him. His things were already packed, but anything could change Delirious' mind. They ordered some pancakes, as Evan hardly touched his food. The paranoia made him glance around the place. "What's wrong? You look like someone is going to jump and attack you," teased Delirious as he looked back at him. Evan was going to say something, until he noticed someone watching them. He excused himself, thinking that being separated might help.

The attacker would be subdued, once all his attention was on Delirious. Evan didn't think his friend would follow him, they ended up in the bathroom together. His friend was going to speak, until he pulled Delirious close to him. It wasn't like he actually had to use the bathroom. Delirious' face was so flushed, Evan pressed him against a sink. "W-what are you doi-" Evan silenced him with a kiss, before he could finish that sentence. Their lips might be touching, but he had his eyes on the glass. The intruder stepped inside, the person froze, probably in shock to what they stumbled into. This distraction worked, Evan had a gun pointed towards the entrance. He might've not had his turned head turned in that direction, the glass made everything visible.

The loud gun fire alarmed people inside, they had to move fast. Delirious was gawking at the dead person. "We need to move, now," said Evan as he pulled him along. Both of them walked out of the place easily, hopefully the footage wouldn't capture their faces. He knew all about security surveillance. They got in the car, Delirious was only working in auto pilot. The shock in his system, made him move like a robot. Evan was driving, while the tension was thick. It wasn't like he wanted Delirious to find out. He'd be sad that his friend moved away, though Delirious would be safe. There was so much to explain, it would happen once they got home. The car was parked, then they got out. Evan did wonder why he was so cooperative, until they got inside their home. He watched as his friend paced around the living room.

"What the hell was all of that?"

"I killed a contract killer."

"Why is there a killer after us?"

"He's after me, but I wouldn't put them past killing you."

"Is that why you've been follow me?"

"Yes."

Evan knew all about their plans, they had a spy on their side. Tyler was giving him information, when he tried to stick to retiring. It was really peaceful at first, having Delirious as a roommate was great. When a hit was on him, he worried for his friend. They would most likely monitor his living space. Evan use to be a contract killer himself, he had an idea of what they'd do. Those guys would most likely kidnap Delirious, to set a trap up for him. It's a good thing he kept a watch on his friend, it kept him on his toes. There was people following him, as he had expected. They must've figured, they could take him out in the bathroom. The kissing scene, was a good enough of a surprise, Evan used it for his short plan. It might've not worked, but he was going to at least try. In small quarters, it was risky to have a shoot out.

"What was the kiss all about?"

He thought about the question, Delirious face was very flushed. "I'll admit, it was a plan to surprise the merc. I did however, really enjoyed it," said Evan with a smirk, he crept up to his friend. This made Delirious back up, until he was pinned into a wall. There was so much that he had to say to Delirious, "I understand if you want to back out. My life is dangerous, even when I'm trying to get out of that life. If you want to stay with me, I'll try hard to protect you." It was a lot to consider, they would always be on the run. Any friends they had, could be in potential danger. Delirious' life would be changed forever. This should've taken days of thinking it over, maybe even months. It's clear that Delirious had already made up his mind. A gentle kiss was pressed onto Evan's lips. Both of them smiled against each other.

"I'll stay, but stop your weird stalking. I want to protect myself, instead of you following me everywhere."

"Alright, I'll get you a gun."

"And a kiss?" asked Delirious before they pressed their lips into other again.


	3. Slamwrecker ~ (Smut) The Player

"Oh god yes, you feel so good. Cry, you're so tight."

I'm thrusting even harder into his prostate. I've had my eye on Cry for awhile, and he wasn't that difficult to get into bed. My hand was pumping him, until he came into my hand. His inner walls squeezed around me, then I spilled inside the condom. It was over as we breathed really hard. I hard the door to the house being opened. Cry looked panicked and I started swearing, "shit get in my closet." Our one night stand might get me caught, everyone knew I was dating Aaron. I've hurriedly went into the shower, to at least wash off the smell. My boyfriend came in, once I got cleaned up. The dirty little secret, was still hiding inside my closet. Aaron hurriedly gave me a hug, he's still currently in college. I'm already working, and supporting the both of us. It's boring to not have anyone around, so it couldn't hurt to have a few flings. 

"Why don't we go out and eat?"

"Sure that sounds good."

I'd say anything to drag him out of the house. Aaron was in a really good mood, I was going to use it. He however went towards the closet, it was too late to stop him. Cry had already put on his clothes, the smell of sex was strong. My boyfriend was in shock, as my sex partner used it to leave. "What the hell is this?" screamed Aaron as Cry walked even faster out of the room. "Baby, it isn't what it looks like," I cooed and tried to use my charm on him, Aaron wasn't having any of it, "How can you cheat on me? I thought you loved me." The tears were running down his face, as I tried to calm him down. He started throwing a fit, which meant he threw a lamp at me. I left the room, so that the could cool his head, it wasn't like I'd leave my own apartment. Aaron was also stuck here, he couldn't afford his own place. 

When he calmed down, his face was a mess. We sat on the couch, while I handed him some water. "Did you ever love me?" asked Aaron, which made me look away. I've always liked him but I liked sex more. I told him that I cared about him, that Cry didn't mean anything to me. He wasn't really convinced, but he had nobody else to take him in. We still lived together as tension was thick. I'm still paying the rent and we ignored each other. It was awkward sometimes, especially around meal times. Aaron was giving me the silent treatment. I was fine with everything, if I was lonely I'd find someone else. It wasn't clear if we're still dating. I'd think he'd get over it, then we'd eventually go back to normal. Even if it didn't, I wasn't going to kick him out, Aaron still had a place in my heart. 

A couple days went by, Aaron was already in school. It was a late night class, as I picked up a guy at the bar. He was hot and all for the taking. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," I whispered into the strangers ear, I also licked and nibbled on it. Jonathan had the whole package, being a tall pale guy. We were almost the same height, but I plan on fucking him onto my bed. The door was barely opened, when we pressed into each other. I pinned him to the door, as I palmed him through his pants. His bulge was hard and he wants it so bad. I'll definitely give him a treat, we started kissing hungrily. "Tell me where you want it," I said before we unconsciously moved to the couch. He was on the lap, when I sat down. I'm watching those blue eyes look up at me, my pants were being slowly peeled off. 

"Fuck, you're so good."

I moaned when Jonathan started licking me from my boxers. He finally pulled me out, and I pulled my shirt over my head. Jonathan took no time to start deep throat me, this person knew how to give head. My phone buzzed, so I took a look at the text. I've got my other hand gripping his head. Aaron wanted to make up for everything tonight, he wanted to know if I wanted something. I'm glad it wasn't a call, a loud moan erupted from my mouth. Jonathan was now licking down my shaft, and teasing my balls. I typed that I wouldn't mind some wine, maybe have dinner together. It felt so good, my hands were shaking. I've managed to type it all, then throw my phone away. My sexy new partner climbed back on, as he I stuck a few fingers in his mouth. I'm throbbing so hard down there, his mouth was doing wonders. 

I heard another text in the background, I'm not about to stop. I've dug my fingers into Jonathan's entrance. He pushed back towards it, not minding the pain. "I want to ride you, make you cum," whispered Jonathan, as I groaned. I'm going to pound so hard into him, his tight entrance was going to feel amazing. When I got to two fingers inside, he started moaning loudly. I sucked on his throat, this will leave hickeys in places. I've warned him not to leave any on me, I've got a boyfriend, at least I hope I still did. He understood, before grasping my cock. Jonathan slowly slide himself onto it, I gasped at the tightness. We started moving when he's ready. This person looks so good, just bouncing on top of me. I've ran my fingers down his back, even pushed upwards. 

We were kissing and I felt him moan into my mouth. "Yes, oh baby, let me make you cum," I said as he nodded his head. I'm so close, I can feel that he's in the same situation. I'm closing my eyes, then came deep inside of him. There was no condoms, but I didn't care. I'm so drunk that I wouldn't mind having sex on the floor. He came after I stroke him a few times, his inner walls were milking me. It was over and he started putting his clothes back on. Jonathan didn't have a boyfriend back at his place, but he still had to leave. I let him use my shower first, I used it after him. When he was gone and I'm cleaned up. The door opened with my boyfriend showing up. Aaron looked really happy to see me. I sobered up after that shower. There was a pizza and a bottle of wine. 

I'm ready for another round, I wanted to get laid again. I'd keep Jonathan around, if Aaron wasn't coming back. I'll have to put the moves on my boyfriend instead, I miss being able to fuck him sometimes. We put in a movie and it was like old times, before I started sleeping around. Aaron wasn't in school, so there was a lot of lazy days. I miss being able to spend every day with him, now I'm addicted to having other people over. I'm in the middle of eating my second slice, until I heard Aaron say something, "What is this?" He pulled up someone's underwear, I suddenly froze up. Jonathan did say he couldn't find it, but I forgot to look for it after the shower. I've shrugged and went back to eating. Aaron looked so upset, he started shouting at me. I'm not going to sit there, and just be his punching bag. 

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do it to you? I'm always alone because of you, when was the last time we even had sex? We don't even do this anymore, just watch a movie and be together."

It was a lot of shouting, as it started to get worse. I've actually fled my own apartment, this left Aaron all alone. He was sleeping on the couch when I got back. I left angrily into my room, hoping that it would get better. It was never going to go back, to the way it use to be. The next day he was studying, there was no classes. I'm trying my best to ignore him, until he brought over some pancakes. I wonder what this is all about, Aaron smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry, you're right, I haven't been a good boyfriend. I did all of this," he said as I hugged him, I apologized for sleeping with other guys. I'm sure we could make it work somehow. We went into my room, after I ate the delirious pancakes. Our clothes started to drop, he let me direct him inside. Aaron looks beautiful, when he's stripped of nothing.

He only has me, so I'll use it to my advantage. My phone buzzed, but I wasn't going to stop during sex. Aaron got on his knees, while I sat on the bed. It wasn't as good, but Jonathan was experienced in bed. I've taken Aaron's virginity, and he's been rusty. My hand guided him, while I watch him swallow my cock. He chocked as I waited for him patiently. I'm closing my eyes, just trying to focus on the sensation. Aaron yelped, when I pulled him up. I pinned him on the bed, as I sucked on his neck. There was little moans escaping, I reached over for the lube. I'll have to take my time, almost like he's a virgin again. I'm not sure how he can go so long, without having any sex. I played with his hole, hoping that he'll relax. I'm kissing and sucking on his nipples, there wasn't any noises. My boyfriend was trying hard to be silent. 

"I want to hear it baby, I want to make you scream."

Sometimes I use the word baby, just in case I forget their names. There's too many to remember, but Aaron will always have a spot. He wasn't giving in, so I moved my fingers faster. A sound escaped, which made me smirk at him. "Are you read for me?" I asked as he nodded his head. I've pulled my fingers out, so I can place myself in instead. The head pushed against him, Aaron looked so nervous. I'm reassuring him, as I rubbed his thighs. His legs were hiked over my shoulders. I've breached inside, he held his breath, I asked him to breathe. "It really hurts," said Aaron so I stopped moving, I'm half way in. I started talking again, anything to make it better, "It's going to be okay, I'll go slow." He nodded his head, before I started moving again. My thrusts grew faster eventually, as he pushed back into me. 

"Oh Ohm, it feels so good."

"You feel good too, baby."

I reassured him and thrust hard inside. Aaron scratched my back, as I pounded even harder. We're so loud, I bet the neighbors can hear. He came first, but I kept on moving, His chest was moving up and down, while trying to catch his breath. I came hard, then moved off of him. This was good, but not the best sex I ever had. Aaron buried himself into my shoulder. I'm grabbing my phone to take a look, Cry wanted another go. He's my number one guy, that I've been seeing lately. I texted him back, letting him know I'll see him tomorrow night. Aaron has classes, so it wouldn't be difficult to sneak him inside. I'm laying there, holding onto my boyfriend. The whole time I wondered what sexual positions we'd be in. Maybe I might get caught again, it might stir in some angry sex, I've heard those were the best. 

I'll see if I can make it happen, it's not like Aaron had anywhere else to go. Our lives just seem to go back to normal, almost like I wasn't sleeping with other men. I'm sure Aaron wanted everything to be the way it was. I tried acting like a good boyfriend, I'd buy him things. He seemed to appreciate it, without really realizing what I'm doing. When he was in classes, I'd bang a new guy on our bed. Aaron finally started sleeping in our bed again, since he says that he's not upset anymore. It was all planned in my room, I found a hot guy at a bar. Bryce had that innocent look, which made me want to fuck him into the sheets, see the person's nasty side. I wasn't really drunk at the time, my breath probably said otherwise. I've made sure to drink one beer, before taking someone home with me. 

The hot guy was on his hands and knees, my fingers already opened him up. Bryce was begging me to fuck him hard, I was already slowly moving inside. I'm sure that Aaron just got home, a door had opened to the house. Everything was going smoothly, I started to move faster into the guy. I've stared at the door, without my current lover noticing. Aaron opened it and looked surprised. It only stopped me for a moment, before I turned back to Bryce. I'm holding his hips and went back to fucking him. The door closed, without the fight I was expecting. I decided to finish up, it would be a waste not to cum. Bryce was panting afterwards, I flipped him over and started kissing him. He asked about the guy that walked in. I've shrugged and told him he had to leave. When I opened the door, Aaron was sitting on the couch. 

"We need to talk."

The words were serious, but I didn't take it that way. I walked Bryce to the door and kissed him goodbye, I even asked him to come over any time. It's just the two of us, once I closed the door. Aaron still sat there, probably thinking really hard on it. "So what are you going to do? Aren't you at least mad?" I questioned and hoped we started fighting. I'm sure we'll make up, then hopefully have sex again. He did finally stood up to face me, "I am upset but you don't care. Why do you keep hurting me? I love you." I've brushed past him to sit on the couch, I could finally see him getting more upset. "Maybe if you would spend more time with me, I wouldn't spend time with other guys, " I pointed out before he glared me down. It's unusual for Aaron to get this angry, he's mostly a calm person. 

"I'm tired of you trying to blame me for everything. You're the one cheating me. Sure, I could try to spend more time with you. Though how am I suppose to work this out, if you won't stop being with other men?"

He did have certain points, but I was going to use the same excuse again. It had worked before, so I'm thinking it might work again. "How can I not want to see other men? It's not like you're giving me any, I want someone who appreciates me," I stated as he stood right in front of me. Aaron looked like he wanted to punch me. "You're not even trying to make things work. It's almost like you just want a guy at home, so you can bang other guys," he pointed out, what was the absolute truth. I've acted like it wasn't true and his words hurt me. In fact, I didn't even care that I was hurting him. I'm too caught up in having my own fun. None of it occurred to me, that it would lead to consequences. He stormed out of my house, I've expected him to come back. Aaron only come over when I wasn't home, then his stuff was missing. 

There was only one thing left, a text that was on my phone.

'We're done, bye Ohm.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently added, that I'm not going to include the YouTubers girlfriends. I'd rather leave them out of it, it's a fictional story anyways, so more focusing on the gayness.


	4. H2Ohm ~ SickWrecker

"Please come over, I'm sick."

Ohm let out a whine into his phone. The other person listened to the sick babble. It took some convincing until his friend decided to come over. He isn't the type to get sick very often, he'd even brag about his 'superior' immune system. Of course his friends would make fun of it, Delirious being one of them. The waiting was annoying and his head was aching. A knock on the door caught his attention. His weakness made it difficult to answer the door. Delirious stood there, clearly worried about his well being. It didn't take long for him to be placed back into bed. Everything was going to be fine, if someone was looking after him. The fever had reached an all time high that morning. This made him worry and call multiple friends. Most of them didn't want to fly over there, or they didn't know where he lived. 

It's not like Ohm showed his face to everyone. The first person he called was Max. His friend was in Pax and couldn't drive back to LA. A shame because Max had taken care of him once. Delirious was new to the city life, he still came over to visit. This was a new experience for them both, LA is a massive place. His friend came back with a wet cloth to place on his head. Ohm didn't have him over often, so it's obvious that Delirious didn't know his way around. There was a small television in his room. It was playing a rerun while he sipped some water. He'd often wonder what made him sick, it's not like he went outside very often. Ohm wondered if it was from his new package. Anyone could've touched the parcel, and then the box contaminated him. 

"Will you make some soup please? Delirious! Delirious please!?"

Ohm would whine some more and drive his friend crazy. Delirious was probably wondering why he brought himself into this mess. It only made Ohm chuckle as he thought to himself. A sudden coughing fit made him feel dizzy. He was running a very high fever, so his body kept feeling hot and cold. His YouTube friend was taking forever in his kitchen. Ohm grew more impatient and complaining on the bed. It left his throat feeling dry and sore. Someone eventually came walking into the room. He felt to sick to move around. Delirious had to help him sit a little up, the soup was brought right next to him. Ohm wondered if he even knew how to cook, it looked very clear with chunks. 

A wave of nausea hits him and he doesn't know if he can eat. His fingers were weakly gripping the spoon. Some reason Delirious pushed his hand away. The spoon was brought up, while Delirious blew on it. He could only watch as his friend bring the spoon towards his mouth. "Are you serious?" asked Ohm weakly as he couldn't believe it. In his weak state, Delirious had to feed him. It made him wonder why deity was upset with him. He hesitantly took the first bite. A bit of soup dribbled down his chin. Delirious wiped it off with his thumb. This wasn't normal, friends don't normally do this. Even his own mother wasn't this caring, then again his parents had abandoned him. 

When he became an adult with a successful career, did his parents want him back into their lives. Ohm tried not to be bitter about it, look at it as a learning experience. Another mouthful came over to him, he had to drink it. After awhile, Ohm was starting to get use to the treatment. His bowl became empty and Delirious helped him lay back down. Everything ached as he had difficulty sleeping. It took some medicine to help with it. At lunchtime he didn't feel like eating. Delirious would insist and he'd refuse. His friend would give up, decided that Ohm could be fed much later. He'd just nap most of the day, being too weak to do anything else. Something woke him up as he glanced towards the side. A hand was rubbing into his arm. 

It was the kneading and the massaging that he needed. Ohm closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. The sensation felt good to him, especially the tender touches. He'd almost fall asleep again, it felt that good. Delirious shook him, like he was trying to wake him up. His friend was going out to get some ingredients. Sounds like there's going to be more soup, his fridge was also very empty. The movement indicated that he had left. Ohm turned on the television for some noise. His body still ached as he groaned into his pillow. If only he could get better already, he hated being sick. There was more noise until Delirious had left. The television was the only noise around. 

He was woken up again, Ohm didn't remember falling asleep. It smelled really good to him. A lot better than the soup he had before. Delirious sat on his bed and blowing on a spoon. When he thought about it, it's possible that he could eat it without help. He's been liking the pampering, something he's not use to having. Ohm opened his mouth as it continued. The food tasted amazing in his mouth. Delirious didn't look like a cook to him. Maybe it was bought from a store, covered up that his friend was cooking. He doubted that, because his house smelled like food. When the bowl was empty he licked his lips. The salty made him feel happy and sleepy again. A large part of him also felt gross. 

"I really need a shower, I've been sick since yesterday. It's been awhile since I took a bath."

"That's gross Ohm. You really do stink though, there is a thing called a shower."

The bickering went on as Ohm started to laugh, it turned into a brutal coughing session. His throat felt even more sore and his body felt extremely achy. He regretted even laughing from the pain. Delirious left him alone again. It made him think bitter things until he came back. Several wet clothes were in his hands. His shirt was tugged on before he was asked to remove it. "Trying to get me naked? I guess you did feed me dinner," said Ohm while he wiggled his eyebrows, causing his friend to roll his eyes. The shirt and pants came off, leaving him with his boxer shorts. He could feel the cold rag wipe on his chest. This made him feel tingly all over, while it kept moving around. When the front was done, he was asked to lay on his stomach. 

This is probably the weirdest day of his life. It's not everyday your friend, that he plays on YouTube with, gives him a rub down. There was movement again as Delirious searches for some clothes. He really did feel grateful for everything. A shirt was tossed on the bed. Ohm tried to put it on, though he needed some help. Later his pants were slipped on, to his relief. The covers were drawn back as his eyes grew heavy. Delirious was picking up any dirty clothes on the floor, making gagging sounds at some of them. A pair of short with the words 'juicy' came up. Ohm was being teased but it only made him laughed. He suggested wearing those for Delirious some time. 

"Thanks for doing all of this, I knew you didn't have to do it."

"It's not like I had anything better to do. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"I'll thank you properly when I get better, maybe wear those booty shorts you found," said Ohm while he wiggled his eye brows again.


	5. Septiplier ~ (Smut) Take a Ride with Me

"That will be forty seven dollars and eighty two cents."

Mark didn't want to admit that he was lonely. He would take a taxi sometimes to be at the clubs. Occasionally there would be a woman that would agree to sleep with him, anyone would agree that he was good looking. The problem was, he didn't have anyone he could visit nearby. His friends lived their own lives, and had their own spouses. Mark was living the bachelor life, so at first it didn't bother him. He was a lot more happy, when he got himself a girlfriend. It didn't last very long, and he'd be at the start again. Something unusual happen to him, it's hard to really explain. A few horny girls were hanging on him. It was interesting, but in a way it didn't really interest him. They were an easy lay and he wanted someone with a brain. Mark headed towards the bathroom to excuse himself. After he dialed for a taxi, he waited outside.

Any other guy, would've gotten laid and had fun. It's possible that he shouldn't waste those opportunities. He's just tired of those easy lays, and wanted something else. The taxi driver pulled up, as he got inside. Mark immediately recognized the person, the driver's name was placed for any passengers to see. "Where are we headed off to sir?" asked the driver as Mark slouched into his seat. He was a tad buzzed and in a extremely sad mood. The person was patient before he gave a reply, "Just take me anywhere, I don't really care anymore. I'll pay you a hundred, just drive until it's all spent." There was a slight nod, before the taxi started moving. It was surprising that his driver started talking, almost like the person knew what he needed.

"I've only recently started being a taxi driver in LA. It's scary as hell sometimes, but I always look forward to picking you up. I know it's always the same place, and your house is easy to remember. I'm Jack by the way, of course you know that. My name plate is up there."

Jack said it as he pointed over to it, his eyes were still on the road. The Irishman was beaming him a smile from the revue mirror. "This place really does suck though, the traffic is horrible. I miss being in Ireland and living in my little cabin in the woods. I'd be sipping my tea and in pajamies," continued the driver as his accent made the words pajamas sound weird. Mark listened and it was actually really nice. He didn't have that many people to talk to, and the people at the bar were dull. Jack seemed so full of energy, as he felt some warm go through him, it could also be the alcohol. When the drive ended, he started to search his wallet. "I don't need your money, this one is one me," said Jack with a smile, and hinted for him to exit. Both of them were stubborn, Mark didn't want to leave without paying him.

"Maybe you could pay me with a date?"

Those words shocked him before he grinned. He never dated a guy, but agreed to it immediately. Jack would pick him up next weekend, though they didn't exactly agree on a destination. They said their goodbyes, and Mark tried to walk carefully to his apartment. His steps almost made him fall a couple of times. Mark took the elevator, just to be on the safe side. He had gotten to his room safely, before stripping out of his clothes. The whole time he couldn't stop thinking about the Irishman. Later that night, Mark had passed out on his bed, wearing only his boxers. There was a terrible hangover the next day, he swore to never drink, it was terrible for his health. If only he knew, how true those words were. Bob had left a text on his phone, once he checked it.

'I'm coming down to LA next week, I was hoping to hang out.'

Mark read those words, twice, as he started making breakfast. He'll have to get some work done, his work was done all at home. Another ring came off his phone, it was from Wade. They both talked about visiting each other. It was going to be fun with both, Wade and Bob to come visit. His place had a guest room, but maybe that was reserved for someone else. A part of him wanted to see more of Jack. Either in his bed, or maybe they could at least be friends. It wasn't his idea for a date, so being asked out was surprising. Mark would've never guessed that another man liked him. He hasn't even dated a guy before, a part of him worried that he'd mess up. It's possible that he'll say the wrong things, or maybe couldn't perform well in the bedroom.

"How hard could it be?" asked Mark to himself, as some weird confidence came out of nowhere. It's possible that his ego would be the death of him, but his looks were superior to most. The days went by swiftly, on Friday he called Jack to come over. This was the day he usually called to be driven to the club. When he thought about it, Jack was there when he had taken some women home. His driver never said anything before, and he had no idea Jack liked him. He wore his lucky flannel, then grabbed his gift. Mark hoped was the type to like flowers, most women liked them. He didn't know what else to get his date, jewelry seemed over the top. A knock on the door startled him, before he answered it. Jack looked very confident as he stepped inside. His date started telling him their plans.

"Alright, it all sounds fun. Are you sure clubbing is what you want to do?"

"Of course, I've seen you do it countless times, so why not?"

It wasn't an ideal date place for himself, he only went to the club because he was lonely. Jack took the lead for once, since he's use to being in charge. The taxi was in the parking lot, and it really confused him. "I'm supposed to be working, but I can slack off this once," said Jack with a wink, before they got in the cab. He got shotgun this time, while the vehicle moved. The place was packed with people, like any other club. They parked somewhere not too far and waited in line. This wasn't the club he had been to before, or the part of town that he knew. There was only men in line, but some reason Mark didn't connect the dots. When it was their turn they got inside. The dancing almost naked men caught his attention, it was almost like a strip club, but with men.

"What do you think?"

The question caught him off guard, and he didn't know what to make of it. Mark was honest as they walked around. He was pulled over to the bar, some alcohol seemed appropriate. Jack watched him pull out some pills, then drinking it with his beer. If he didn't take them, it might be possible that the alcohol might affect him. His liver was weak to alcohol, but he didn't think it would kill him (even if it might). Whenever he went to bars, Mark didn't drink that much, just enough to make people think he's intoxicated. They danced later on the dance floor, some guys did hit on Mark. He'd easily brush them off and stayed close to Jack. The Irishman was the jealous type, so his new boyfriend would chase them away. It made him happy that someone liked him so much.

"Let's go somewhere a lot more fun."

They walked out of the club, then back into the taxi. Both of them didn't even stay for that long, maybe a few hours. Mark was starting to wonder where Jack was taking him, the place looked more secluded. It was parked in an area, that over looked the city. The lights were pretty and he started to step out. His attention was only focused, when Jack pulled him over towards the back seat. "Come over here big boy," said Jack while he wiggled his eyebrows, they were hard not to notice. Both of them were peeling their clothes off, the door was still wide open. Mark did hit his head a couple times, just trying to get everything off. Once they were both naked, Mark tried to get a condom open. The car started to feel hot and humid, they were constantly bumping into each other awkwardly.

"Let me try something else," said Jack as he tried to push Mark into the seat, which was almost impossible, with the small amount of space. They had to get out and Mark's legs were dangling from the side. This confused him and he refused to be the bottom, "I thought you wanted to have sex." Jack rolled his eyes and replied to him, "I do, just shut up and let me work." Both of them bickered, before he felt a mouth around him. This felt better than any girl trying to give him a blow job. It's clear that Jack knew what he was going. His cheeks hollowed out, while he bobbed his head. It went faster as Mark let's out a deep moan. Things were starting to escalate, then a car with their lights pulled up. During that moment, Mark came on Jack's face.

"What are you gentlemen doing?" asked the officer, while both of them tried to think of a good lie. This would be one hell of a story to tell his friends, especially with Bob at Wade visiting this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know about Mark and his situation with alcohol, so don't worry about that. This is like, before he realizes it could potentially kill him. Yay?
> 
> It's not as smutty as I hoped, it seems kinda rushed. I just wanted it to kinda silly at the end. My bad.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> ~Melon


	6. ZeroyalMexican ~ A Mistake

Steven thought he had everything figured out in his life. He had a good career and great friends. His best friend Chilled, supported him in everything he choose to do. For some reason, he didn't feel any contentment in his life. It was kinda obvious, but he didn't want to admit it. There hasn't been anyone in his life for so long, Steven knew he should get back into the dating life, the problem was that his life was a bit complicated. When it revolves around just playing video games with the guys. He knew that he needed to get out more, the bar scene wasn't him.

On the computer he was outgoing and adventurous, off screen he was a bit quiet and kept to himself. This didn't mean that he was a shy person. He'd approach anyone, if he wanted to talk to them. It was just that, he wasn't the type to go out and do it, unless you counted going out to Pax to meet fans. Steven knew he was at the bottom, when it came to being social in public. He didn't feel comfortable to just mingle around people, deep down his inner nerd was shinning. Steven would rather stay at home and crunch hours onto his PC. A Skype message caught his attention. He hadn't played with Max and Ohm in awhile.

Those two were so close, that they were almost basically dating. Lately, they hadn't gamed together either. He decided to reply, he could join their game. There wasn't really any solid plans, a potential game with Chilled, that was if he wasn't playing with Nanners. Steven decided to get on the call to see for himself, they had a bunch of names he recognized. Max was talking about going to Pax, which happened to be the same one he was heading towards. It was in a couple of weeks, so they could chat about that for awhile. If only he could just find the right girl, that seemed unlikely for him, unless he picked up a fan. Steven knew that would be a mistake.

He was smarter, than to hook up with a random stranger, no matter how nice the girl was. There wasn't that many options at the moment, it made him feel like a pathetic guy. This wasn't a feeling, that was new for him. Ohm's voice snapped them out of it, he was talking about a game of hide and seek. Everyone was familiar with the game, Ritz had suggested they play some prop hunt. Max told him he was tired of the game, while the guys talked about it. Steven was fairly silent about it, he wasn't the type to argue or care about what game they choose. All of them would pick something anyways. The original choice was chosen, as everyone got Gmod up.

They would do a couple of games there, then do some guess who for the remainder of the day. This was supposed to be the content that lasted them for a few days, so tomorrow he would be editing it. Steven already had content to post for the day, with so much on his mind, he didn't have his game face. Nobody actually noticed at first, he just followed Max since, he wanted to lead them to an area. Ohm surely found them, and left the Mexican frustrated. Their masked friend relished in his victory, before they started a new one. The game went on, Max finally picked up on something. He asked Steven what he was going to do at Pax.

Max was sharp enough to get him talking, though without rousing suspicion from the others. He gave Max a simple reply, mostly to get a hotel with Chilled and meeting up with friends the next day. They talked and almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing, that was until Ritz had found them. Both of them had to split and the seeker had to choose one of them. This wasn't Steven's luck as he ran for it, he got tagged with a little chasing. Now Max was no where to be seen. They looked for him and Steven decided to check around the building. There was a chance that he was still nearby, he found his Mexican friend hiding behind a set of boxes.

"Any last words Max?"

"You'll never catch me alive!"

His friend ran, but it was no use, Steven tagged him immediately as he moved. The game went on and nobody was serious about it, though it seemed that Max was annoyed with Ohm a little, their masked friend was a bit devious sometimes. It was fun and made him almost forget his worries. However, that seemed to arise back in his mind, once it's over. Everyone goodbye while he stretched in his seat, his legs felt stiff from sitting for so long. This wasn't exactly the healthiest job. Steven got up and decided to make himself to eat. He used the bathroom and changed his mind. A veggie pizza sounds like a better idea.

While making the call he noticed something on his phone, there was a text from Max. It mostly said, that he wanted to talk about something. Steven made his order of delicious food, then decided to send a text back. A Skype call on his phone started, Max sounded a bit tired, probably from the long gaming session they just had. He wanted to know if they could hang out, while they were at Pax. Maybe grab a beer and eat some good food, this sounded great since he loved hanging out with him. Everything was totally normal and didn't bother him, after the short talk he decided to end it. Steven was grateful that Max wanted to see him, he was really looking forward to it.

This however might've been a mistake.

Something happened with Chilled's flight, this was two weeks in the future. He was planning to go to Pax with him. His friend had all the plans and it was slowly crumbling, at least there was still the hotel that he had booked. Steven got there alone, but still confident, that was until he heard of a mix up. The hotel somehow didn't book them for the night, there must've been some sort of mistake. This has never happened to him, it was like one fatal error after another, almost like something was against him. He had a text from a few friends, most of them checking to see if he made it safely. Steven typed about his rooming situation, then decided to text Chilled about it.

His friend will have the same problem. This hotel was so packed that they can't get a room, that's when a text from Max caught his attention. He was offering him a place to sleep for the night. It was from the same hotel, so he was a little relieved. This wasn't something he'd just turn down, he tracked down the many floors to find the right room. When Steven finally got there, it made him a little nervous. He knocked and it didn't take long, Max pulled him into a manly hug. The room had only one bed, but it was huge, probably one of the nicer suites. It was for only one night, Max thought he could share. Nothing bad should actually happen, at least he hoped not.

It wasn't suppose to be anything.

Steven went into the bathroom to get changed into some pajamas. He missed the words that slipped from Max's lips. It kinda sounded like 'cute', though from his sleepy jet lagged state it could be anything. Before he got into the covers he told him goodnight, the sheets felt so comfortable he was about to fall asleep. It wasn't how something that Steven would have expected, when it came to new beginnings. This had to be a big joke, life played on him. Max got under the covers and relaxed as well, none of it was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to start liking someone, for him he was supposed to settle down and meet a nice girl.

This however was a pleasant mistake, one that he didn't regret making.


	7. Seamexican ~ (Smut) What's Brewing?

It was Adam's suggestion that we have a Halloween party. I'm not really much for the holidays, expect for maybe Christmas. I agreed, only because the guys were excited for it. I'd go without a costume, but this is a Halloween party, Adam insisted that I dress up. I'm not really sure for Halloween costumes, so I asked what Adam would be. He would only giggle, and didn't give me any details. I've decided to keep bugging him about it, even during our spooky golf game. I really hate it when he chooses those shapes, fuck all of them. My friends hated it, but Adam thought it was a fun game to play. Mostly because most of us sucked at it, I'd cheer if he was doing terrible.

"Just tell me what you're wearing."

"I'm wearing a grey shirt and no pants."

"Okay, I respect the no pants, but tell me what you're dressing for Halloween."

He grew silent only for a moment, then he started to giggle. "Do your Morgan Freeman impression, then I'll tell all," said Adam and my only response was, "Fuck you." I knew what he was trying to do, get under my skin, it was working. Since he really wanted me to do impressions, I've refused to do them. I'm not some monkey, that he can make do tricks. This was Nanners after all, he could be lying, I don't trust him. "Just do your shitty impression, so I can stop hearing all the complaining," said Terrorizer, also known as Brian. I've fumed before thinking over my options.

"I analyze my first shot, as I align the ball. You can't be too careful, when making the precise decision."

"Yay! I love you Max."

"Shut up!"

Adam only said it to irritate me, my face slightly flushed. I've expected him not to tell me, but he started talking, "I'm going to be an amazing witch, so I can turn you into Morgan Freeman. Who wouldn't want to be black and fabulous?" I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, as he went on about spooky things. He talked about all the stuff that would be at his party, which I might have to edit out of the video. I'd probably post it on my twitter and Instagram. The game went on, it was frustrating as usual. Diction surprisingly ended up winning, which was nice to not deal with his complaining.

I've said my goodbyes to the guys, then decided to start editing. Adam sent me a Skype message, "How's it going, hot stuff?" I glanced at it, before getting the video ready. I'll just type to him on my phone, so it won't interfere with the rendering, once the editing was done. 'I'm editing right now, then ordering a pizza,' I typed back, then got went ahead and got my order. Thank goodness, it can all be done online with my phone. The order was placed, while I casually typed to him. He seemed to always be a mile ahead, of everything when it came to a conversation. Adam was talking about the party again.

"Do you still need help with a costume?"

"I do."

"How about a black cat? I might need one as a witch, or maybe a cauldron."

"Oh my god Adam, at least be a little serious."

"I am being serious, especially if I'm going to cast a spell on you."

I've rolled my eyes, before I went over the list of possible outfits. I'm not going to match Adam's, it was bad enough that people made remarks about us. I always liked hanging out with him, even if he irritates me at times. Our conversation lead to dinner, which I can't wait for my Pizza. Adam was cooking some chicken and noodles. No one would suspect it, but he really liked to cook. I've never tasted his cooking before, but I will at the party. He was excited to cook for everyone, it only made me smile, he can be adorable at times. My pizza came over, so I paid the delivery boy. We talked in the late hours, as my video was being rendered.

"Do you ever think about hanging out alone, just the two of us?"

The question threw me off, and I actually had thought about it. This was kinda embarrassing, as I told him I did. Maybe we could hang out, after the party was over. Adam seemed to like the idea, so we talked about it for awhile. It was nice to be around him, when he's like this. He is like any other guy, no video game persona. I've been eating my pizza, he was just finished up with cooking. My video was almost done, so I left the computer on. "Do you sometimes miss Cathy?" I asked him a personal question, and he was quiet for a moment. This was pushing things, but I needed to know if he was okay.

"I do sometimes, but not as often anymore. I've got you, to thank for that," he said and I could hear his smile. It made me feel lighter, in a good way. I'd like to think I helped him a lot, especially with his problems. It was good to hang out again, after both of our moping over our loss. Being in a relationship was tough, especially the break ups. Adam knew I cared about him a lot, I'd do anything to help. I know he'd do the same, we were almost like brothers, or something like that. We kept on talking about things, the topic went back to the party. He is inviting a lot of friends, so it should be fun. I couldn't wait to fly over there to see him, Adam's eyes always did shine in an amazing way.

The days passed by, we hardly had time to play together. When I got to the airport and landed into a new state. Adam was there to pick me up, he looked giddy to see me. A few of our friends are planning to stay at a hotel, but I'll be staying at his house. This plan was brought up for a few months now, though that's very private information. I ran up to him and gave him a fierce hug, this lasted what felt like forever. We pulled away, then he helped me get my bags. Adam listened when I talked about the flight, a noisy kid was screaming in the plane. Once we went into the baggage area, I found my stuff easily. I followed his lead, before heading outside towards his car. 

"We're going to have so much fun, you don't even know. I've got everything planned out, there's going to be all kinds of food."

"Who's showing up?"

"Hutch and Sark, a few other people. It's like the old days, except a lot more drinking."

He told me about the people that couldn't make it, this didn't really surprise me. Not everyone was willing to travel, just to be in Nanner's party. His place showed up and it was massive. I've stared at it, before he snapped me out of my trance. "This place looks amazing," I said as he chuckled at me, "Just wait until you look inside." It wasn't hard to put my bags into the guest room, which was upstairs. His room wasn't that far, so if I needed anything, I could go to him. We bullshit for a few hours, mostly watching a tv series and eat some chips. Sark showed up later, his wife looked beautiful next to him. They had a baby sitter to watch the kids, there was no worry for little Atlas.

More time went by, the room started to really fill up. Adam was lying about it, there being only a few people. A crowd was in his large living room. I only drank one beer, so my thirst was growing. Diction tried to sneak up on me, the scare didn't work, since I saw him coming from my peripheral vision. It took me around, twenty minutes to actually find Adam. He was drinking something, while chatting away with Chilled. The two of them looked really coozy, as I smiled at them both. Steven wasn't that far away, he was eating a brownie. "The food is so good, it makes me want to crash here," said our Canadian friend, and I have to agree. I've had my share of the homemade pizza, which I stuffed myself.

"Help yourselves, eat as much as you like," said Adam as he got up from his seat. I've been dying for more alcohol, so he decided to make my drink. I let him do that, as I started chatting away with Anthony and Steven. They wanted to do this every Halloween, if Adam planned to do this. A drink was placed into my hand, when I was talking. I've looked over, but it was only Adam. The drink looked really dark red, I'm guessing it's a Halloween themed drink. When I took a sip, I felt really funny. I'd stop drinking if I thought something was wrong. Another sip, then I felt heavily drugged. It's not like Adam would slip me roofie, though nothing felt this strong. I've tried to talk, though my mouth wouldn't move.

"Follow me."

I'd want to argue and ask what the hell is going on. My legs followed his orders without a question. His witch outfit started to look ominous to me, but I'm dressed like a wizard, so I can't really say it's much different. Adam told me not to talk to anyone, that I should follow him upstairs. It's ridiculous as I couldn't do anything else. His pointed hat was memorizing, and his voice sounded like silk. He told me to drink more, so I did just that. The drink still in my hand, as I'm told to finish it. We went upstairs, my drink was empty. Adam took it from my hand, then started kissing me. I couldn't move, then he realized his little mistake. Our bodies were pulled, the cup tossed somewhere else.

"You may speak, but no shouting or screaming."

"What the hell is going on? Did you drug me?"

"It's called a potion Maxie, a strong dose I might add. This little elixir, took me months to brew."

"Please stop this."

"Stop what?"

Adam started kissing me on the neck, while I couldn't stop him. He kissed along my jaw line, and started working my pants. I've started to panic, asking him what he's doing. A sharp shushing sound erupted from his lips, then he got me naked. "I've always liked you Maxie, I want to show you how much," he said before kissing me deeply again. This would be rape, if I wasn't so aroused. Adam noticed that I wasn't even trying to struggle, even if I'm confused on why he's doing this. He ordered me onto the bed, which I couldn't stop myself from doing. His hands stopped, as he looked at me. There was conflict on his features, then he stopped himself from going any further. A part of me was relieved, the other disappointed.

"I can't do this, you don't want it."

"I do want it, just not like this."

We both looked at each other, like we were trying to get a read on the other person. Adam pulled out a vial, then ordered me to drink it. The effect was taken off, I could move around freely. "What are you?" I asked and pulled him against me. He seemed surprised that I wasn't trying to get away, maybe even run from the house, after I put some clothes on. "I'm a witch, you know. The brooms and black cats, though I don't have black in particular. I do love cats though, they're so adorable," Adam rambled off, which he did when he was nervous. It was a cute little feature of his. I've tugged on his clothes, just to send a message to him. "Take your clothes off," I ordered and then a smug smile showed up on his face.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Shut up," I pouted before getting him naked. We both rutted around, our hands and lips attached to each other. I've licked and sucked on his chest, which made him moan. He pushed me further onto the bed, just to grind against each other. There was a bottle of lube, that he grabbed before lathering us up. Adam pumped us, before moving faster, the sensation felt amazing. He was stroking our members in one hand. We were kissing and he bit my lip. It was bleeding, while he sucked on it. When I'm close, I tried to warn him, this only made him move even faster. We both ended up panting, I've climaxed a little sooner than him.

"Well that was fun, we have to do it again. I love weiner booping with you."

He nuzzled his nose against mine. We cleaned up and got dressed. There's still guests that he had to look after, though something was extremely wrong. I looked around, as I saw a room full of monkeys. It started me, though I kept walking around them. "My bad, I must've slipped something in the punch by mistake," said Adam but he didn't look very guilty to me. "Really?" I asked him, but this only made him laugh. "Relax Max, they just wanted to 'monkey around'," he chuckled before looking through his cabinets, apparently it wasn't really his fault. Someone thought the punch wasn't strong enough, and took something from there. It wasn't alcohol, though no one knew any better.

It was a lot of explaining, and took the next day to figure out what exactly happened. Thankfully, Adam had a potion for that, he couldn't have everyone remember, the night of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this, through next time I write smut, I'll focus on the smut. I've might've gotten carried away with the Halloween stuff, and less graphic porn. My bad.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Seasark ~ Bitter taste

"I like my coffee dark, like I like my men."

The tears ran down, but I held my cup up to my lips. I'd prefer it would sugar, maybe some flavored cream. I drank the coffee, that he would choose every morning. It was bitter, not something that was entirely enjoyable. A short cold laugh tore from my mouth, it sounded sharp but weak. If only he could see me now, so desperate and needing him. Sark would probably make inappropriate jokes, to cheer me up, while I joined it. This feels bitter, much like my coffee. I drained it without a complaint, the memories making me chock. He might've wrapped one arm around me, tell me I look like a sexy tranny. Sark would be good for that, those cheap thrills.

"You make an orgasm seem like child's play, like sticking your dick in an easy bake oven."

"Well everyone should stick things in my easy bake oven, it's got chocolate stains to make it easy to-"

We would laugh until the recording got to be too much. Sometimes Chilled thought we were crossing the line, more than usual. I miss those days, the ones that we got lost in each other. A chocking sound erupted from my lips, I've tried to hold it back. Sark wouldn't want to see me like this, though he's not alive to stop me. It just happened so fast, there was nothing I could've done. I tried to be his anchor, he was scared, I could feel it. There's nothing more horrifying, then watching the love of your life die. He was deteriorating, I could only watch him. I've held his hand, told him lies. Sark wasn't going to make it, this was killing me.

He died yesterday in a hospital. There's no cure for stage four cancer, I knew that. I'd read him stories from the newspaper, feed him little bites of food. Sark would always smile, though all the pain he was feeling. I've watched him puke his guts, went through all the chemo. He still didn't make it, there was nothing I could've done. I couldn't stop him from dying, I've sat there watching him die. Suddenly something snapped in me, I've stood up and tossed my chair. A shrill scream of anger just tore through me. I started destroying things, anything I could get my hands on. It wasn't fair, this should've never happened.

Sark was supposed to be my love, my soul mate. Fate took him away from me, none of it was fair. I've screamed until my throat was too sore, I crumbled onto the floor and started crying. "It's not fair, it's just not fucking fair. He didn't deserve this, I don't deserve this," I cried and ignored all the phone calls. The room was eerily silent, until I finally got up. I've crawled into our room, hoping that this was some stupid dream. When I woke up, things crashed down on me again. I felt like I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't deal with all this pain. A knock on the door startle me, it might've been the reason I woke up.

I've slowly crawled out of bed, my head was pounding. It wouldn't stop until I answered it, "I'll be there in a minute." My voice was raspy from all the screaming. The door finally swung open, but I made sure to only leave it half way. Anthony looked at me, startled by my appearance. I've let him inside, though he seemed hesitant to speak. "Jesus, have you eaten anything?" asked Anthony and I shrugged. I couldn't care about food, not when the love of my life was gone. He should know better, all my friends saw me fall apart. This might be why he's here, to check up on me.

"You need to get cleaned up, eat something. I worry about you Adam."

I didn't even speak up, against or even for the idea. I'm just nodding my head, not really considering everything. Anthony lead me over to my own bathroom, I decided to follow his orders. The bath did make me feel a little better, though it made me think of something. "You look like a drowned rat, there's bubbles everywhere. I'm not cleaning this shit up," laughed Sark as he tried to scold me. The memory hit me hard, I curled into myself. Sometimes we'd shower together, mostly for him to grab my ass, then have his wicked way with me. This house had too many memories, it's making me feel sick.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Anthony before he walked in, I hadn't moved from my spot. He carefully got me out, drained the water. A towel was wrapped around my waist, and another one to dry me up. Anthony didn't say anything, just tried to take care of me. This was a good friend, I do appreciate it. I just couldn't function properly, everything was breaking down. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise," whispered Anthony in a comforting manner. Things however, were never going to be okay, not without Sark. Steven invited himself in later, he tried to help as well.

Hutch came over eventually, they are all good friends of mine. I ate a little of what they gave me. I've moved on auto pilot, never questioning their gestures. They left me alone for awhile, I just sat on the couch. I'm feeling numb, a blanket wrapped over my shoulders. Everyone decided on watching a movie, it however made me think of Sark. He loved these actions movies, all the fun explosives. The guys sat on the couch, they even had popcorn. Hutch was the first to notice, I've started crying halfway through it. He wrapped his arms around me, told me it was okay to cry.

Everyone was trying to hush each other, I just drowned myself in sorrow. "We care about you, all of us do. Sark was my best friend, I miss him as well. He wouldn't want you beating yourself over it, he wouldn't want you to be in so much pain," said Hutch as he kept me cradled in my arms. When I stopped crying, Steven gave me a glass of water. The guys came over often, mostly to make sure I didn't do something stupid. Things were okay, at least I made it seem that way. After a month, I had stopped crying. The guys thought I was doing better, though I have been hiding from them. They didn't see the pain filled nights, the moments I broke down.

One morning, I got up, poured myself some coffee. I didn't add any sugar or creamer. I've left to Sark's favorite breakfast place, then left to go shopping. It was a nice looking suit, the one that Sark would've approved. He thought I looked good in anything, he'd probably grab at me, if he could. I went into a saloon, just to shave down my head, the hair had grown a bit. When I got home, I asked the guys to play Gmod with me. It was like nothing ever happened, we all laughed and had fun. "You rat bastard, where are you Adam?" shouted Chilled, while he searched for me. I giggled as I managed to run past him. Hutch saw the whole thing, then started laughing.

"You better not be cheating!"

"Me cheat? How dare you, I would never do such a thing."

When he finally spotted me, I screamed and the chase was on. Chilled did manage to kill me, we were laughing. It's almost like Sark was in the game with us, probably telling me where to go. He really was terrible at prop hunt, which made him a perfect target to tease. The game ended, we all called it a night. I've straightened out the suit, before turning off the computer. I'd usually wear a grey shirt, though it's not fitting for a funeral. I started walking into our room, I'd imagine Sark was with me. A gun was in the drawer, then I took it out. There was finally a genuine smile on my face, I actually felt happy.

"I love you Sark, I'd follow you into the darkest of holes, especially if it's your hole," I chuckled before aligning the shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, angst, lol. Hopefully this is as depressing, as I hope it would be. I've always loved writing Nanners, he's so fun, even if it's a sad fic.


	9. H2OVanoss ~ (Smut) The Bet

It's something me and Tyler made a bet on. This might've been immature, and a stupid idea. We bet that we could get Delirious' mask off. I'm his best friend, so this should be simple. I've tried pretending to knock into him, hoping it'll come off. I even told him, that I didn't care about his looks. I'm hoping he'd start to trust me, then finally feel comfortable to take it off. It's been three months, neither of us have gotten close. Tyler thinks he's clever, but his moves has made Delirious suspicious. There's a party that's going to happen. I've made my plans, and hopefully it'll work. This might back fire on me, but I really have to try.

"I bet you I can get it off tonight."

"You cocky asshole, I'll laugh when you embarrass yourself."

"What if I double it?" I said with such ease in my voice. This was a lot of money, a couple grand. Tyler thought about it, then nodded his head, "I want to be paid the next day." We shook on it, before I started we relaxed on my couch. Craig was getting some drinks, as we lazed about. They were staying at my place, until the party started. A lot of YouTubers were invited, and it should be pretty sick. Delirious sent me a text, as I smirked in Tyler's direction. Craig didn't know about the bet, and looked confused by the look. I've walked towards my room so we could make the call. This was going to be so easy, I wonder why I didn't think of doing this before.

"Hi Evan, I uh, I'm at the airport. Could you pick me up? My wallet is somehow missing and I don't know what to do."

"I'll be on my way."

I shook my head in disbelief, then again, this was Delirious we're talking about. My friend can be such an airhead, but I still loved being around him. He was panicking in front of the place, when I drove up. The guys knew about the situation, so they didn't really care about it. Delirious could go to his hotel later, since he can come to my place early. His mask made him stood out, everyone was staring at us. "Evan! You're here!" he shouted, getting even more attention on us. I've hugged him, though he kinda forced it on me. We left once he got his bag, Delirious seemed oblivious to all the staring. I stopped at a burger joint, then grabbed us all some food.

The guys were still on the couch, though they had pulled out my Xbox. Everyone got up to say hi to Delirious, while I set out food in the kitchen. I'm digging around for a soda, then my phone blew up. Brock had finally made it to his hotel, then we chatted for a bit. When everyone got into my kitchen, I had to talk even louder. They helped themselves, as I took a bit of my food. In three hours, people should start showing up. It's mostly to drink and eat a few snacks. Delirious' bags were in my guest room, so he can put them in his hotel later. When time passed I kept thinking over my plan. It seemed to feel like a terrible idea, but I've already committed money into it.

If anything else, I'll make an ass of myself, then I'll pay Tyler the cash. Around ten pm, people were just arriving. I've hugged Brian and Marcel, they seemed excited to get party. Delirious was chatting away with his other best friend, Luke. I had to separate the two later, otherwise everything would fail. An hour after people came in, and drinks were everywhere. I've noticed Delirious drinking a beer alone. I walked over, then gave him a scare from behind. When I grabbed him, he just shrieked in my ear. "You fucking asshole! I almost got a heart attack, man," he said as I laughed at the whole ordeal. I've decided to lead him toward the kitchen. It had all the alcohol inside, so I grabbed the vodka.

"I bet I can out drink you."

"Oh it's on!"

Delirious isn't the type to back out from a challenge. I've smirked before pouring the shots. It's more than we'll ever drink, but I'm sure someone else would finish it off for us. The first drink burned so badly, I started hacking. He drank it like it was water, I'm starting to wonder if he drank water instead. Another slide down, but I knew I wouldn't last forever. The stinging made me want to chug some juice. Delirious started taunting me, "What's the matter, can't hold your liquor, owl man?" I've frowned before talking trash to him, "Fuck you man, I bet I could out drink you any day." When the sixth shot burned down my throat, it didn't hurt as much. There was a hazy sensation, and I knew I was screwed.

He stopped me from drinking the eighth shot, or I'd probably trip my ass on the floor. I've never thought that he'd out drink me. My plan was to get him so drunk, that he'd forget about me taking off his mask. It would've been done in my room, so his identity would've been a secret. He helped me up, and lead me out of the room. Delirious was still talking trash, I'm never going to live this one down. His mask was still slightly up, so I couldn't help but stare. They were so pink, and was very tempting. We barely managed into my room, I've started going into a drunken fit of giggles. "Get your drunk ass moving. What the hell are yo-" his words were interrupted when I pressed my lips into his. It's not like he wasn't drunk either.

We started kissing, he tasted like vodka and beer. Suddenly our asses are on the bed, as I yelped sharply. Delirious laughed, then so did I. The both of us, were grinding like a couple of teens. He finally got my shirt off, before running his hands down. "Shit Evan, you look so hot," he said breathlessly, before I gasped. His mouth was kissing and mouthing my chest. A nipple was caught, then I started moaning. There wasn't a care, the loud music below blocked us from being heard. If I was thinking clearly, I'd probably stop it all. This wasn't right, but the sexual tension was thick, it's been there for a long time. Delirious didn't react when I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Those sloppy motions made his mask fall off. He didn't care, since the only concern he had, was taking my clothes off. His shirt was flung somewhere, then our pants would be next. You'd think I had planned it all, something was poking my back. I had forgotten about putting it away, there's a half used bottle of lube. Delirious snickered and made a snide comment about it. I've rolled my eyes, then tried to undue his pants. Once the front was zipped down, he shoved it down his legs. The boxers went with it, then my pants came off. He looked down, a lust filled gaze staring at it. I felt a little flattered, where I'd usually feel subconscious. His hand clumsily stroke it a few times.

"Oh fuck, keep going."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you'll be feeling it for days."

My body suddenly froze, and I frowned at him. "Screw you, you're the bitch here, it's so obvious," I shouted then we argued for awhile. Delirious was taller than me, but I'm a lot more buff. He pinned me down, though I feel like I could toss him off. The alcohol wasn't really helping my judgement. "I'm going to fuck your pretty little hole, while you watch me," he said really deep and sexy in my ear. I've melted when I heard that, my hardness thickened in his hand. After stroking me a few times, he coated his fingers before inserting them. It felt so damn weird, it's not like anything I felt before. It hit something so sharp I gasped, "F-Fuck" He was hitting my prostrate when he got two of them in. A third was later in me, before I was begging for something, anything to happen.

"Evan, just fuck."

He couldn't form real words, though neither could I. The fingers were removed, before he asked me if it was okay. It's not like there was a lot of logic, two drunk guys having sex. I've looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded. This is the first time, I actually got a good look at him, and stared at his face. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders, when he first pushed in. I've swore, then held on him tighter. This feels so weird, and there was definitely some pain. He was slow, somehow gentle during the whole thing. When the pace quickened, we started kissing again. I really like his face, it looks so honestly hot. I've dug my nails into his back, which made him hiss.

We both came hard, after I screamed his name. Both of us passed out, after he pulled out. The exhaustion and emotional high, really got to both of us. I've woken up, when Delirious was moving around. He was putting his mask back on, there was a stinging down my whole spine. "S-sorry, oh shit, I'm so sorry Evan," said Delirious and some reason I'm not mad. My friend looked so guilty when I finally got up. I've smiled at him, before getting up to use the shower. There was a lot to think about, especially what it could've all meant. This might change our whole relationship, or just be a drunk night stand. When I opened the door, and had a towel wrapped around ny waist. There was the last person, I expected to see.

"Looks like I won my bet, I should thank you Evan."

"What are you talking about Tyler? I won two grand, I saw his face."

"Yeah, which I'm going to pay you, after I get five grand out of Craig. I only came here to congratulate you."

It took me awhile to get it, before my eyes widen. I'm not the only person he made a bet with, there was only a few clues on what the other bet could've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some drunk fun for everyone. I focused a little more on the smut, though maybe I need more practice. It's been awhile since I wrote something hot and heavy.


	10. VanCat/H2OVanoss ~ Not Mine Anymore

It wasn't his type of thing anymore. He had broken up with Evan, thinking it's time for him to find some new ass. Tyler almost tied himself down with someone, but he's still young. Everything fell apart, when Evan started talking about living together and having a deeper relationship. This isn't what Tyler wanted, he had to break up with him. They had their fun, there was some great sex involved. The only thing he could remember was the tears on Evan's face, the Canadian would plead for him to stay, and that he loved him so much. It was a six months ago, and he did start to sleep around. Tyler hadn't met someone that stirred something in him, not like what Evan had done. He went to one of his favorite clubs, with a few boys of his. It went all downhill from there.

"Oh shit, is that Evan? He looks really hot," said Marcel, who is friends with both of them.

"He looks like sex with legs," commented Panda, the guy wasn't even into dudes.

Evan is dancing on the floor with a black wife beater, which showed off his tone muscles. Most of the guys were staring at him, especially the tight shorts that showed off his ass. Tyler groaned, trying not to get a boner on the spot. This use to be his, and he couldn't help himself. His legs went over automatically, and tried to pull Evan away from the other man. A smile is on Evan's face, a pair of hands just brushed Tyler's shoulders, but they didn't stay on him. He knew it wouldn't end well, there's no way Evan would go home with him. "Oh hi Tyler," said Evan, the smirk never left his face, "Do you mind though, I'm kinda dancing with someone?" A pair of hands went back over to Evan's waist, from a dude that Tyler had never seen before.

The other dude wasn't taller than him, but he was still bigger than Evan. "Come on Evan, you can chat with your friend later. I want to dance somemore," pleaded the other man, who wears a blue hoodie and a glare in his direction. Tyler bit his lip, trying not to say something rude. This man wasn't his anymore, but he couldn't help himself. He walked away like he was told, watching his ex dance with a different man. They're grinding into each other, the jealousy is bubbling inside him. He wanted to try again, at least see if Evan was still a little interested. This was stupid, and exactly what Evan wanted. It's almost like Evan didn't want him to forget him, keep him addicted.

"Fuck, this is some bullshit," Tyler complained to his friends, but it's his own fault. He shouldn't have let a good thing go, just because he wanted to see other people.

"It can't be all that bad," replied Nogla, his tone mellow with his boyfriend in his arms.

"Shut up Nogla, god I need a drink," said Tyler angrily, before he downed some cheap vodka.

The alcohol made him bold, he just wanted Evan back. Tyler waited until Evan was alone, sitting at one of the tables. Whoever he was dancing with wasn't around, and he wanted to flirt with him. "Evan, how have you been?" asked Tyler, his eyes glancing around his body. There's so much regret, and Tyler couldn't help still be attracted. There is a musky smell with hint of vanilla, that was only Evan and he still wanted him. "I've been doing good, you were right though. It was a good time to break up," replied Evan, like he was talking about the weather, clearly not interested in hooking up again. Some reason he didn't want to give up, there had to be some kind of way to convince him.

"Really? Don't you miss our old dates and snuggling up every night?" asked Tyler, hoping to get to interested like he use to be.

"It was fun wasn't it? I'm glad I got to experience something like that, so I know when the real thing comes," Evan answered back, only to make Tyler even more confused, "Jonathan makes me feel even more special. He talks about moving in with me, keeping me safe. It's a little too soon, but I'm really excited."

It's like he got punched in the gut, and wanted to kick himself. Tyler got up and tried his best to be polite, Jonathan came back with some drinks. They eyed each other, so Evan spoke up first, "This is Tyler, we use to date each other. We're just catching up a little, now he's leaving." The smirk came back on his face, making Tyler flinch and get up. He knew when he was being dismissed, the opportunity was gone. Tyler left like a dog with his tail between his legs. It wasn't his fault, he wouldn't entirely blame himself. This is what he told himself, but when he looks at Evan, he knew it was someone he could've had. Jonathan kissed those lips, wrapped an arm around him. It should've been him doing that, Tyler wanted to be in the place of that other dude. 

"This sucks so much balls," complained Tyler, as he accidentally walked into someone.

The drink splashed all over the smaller guy's shirt. Those blue eyes stared at him in shock, and surprisingly this person is the one apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I as going," apologized this cute shorter man, and this is when Tyler decided to forget about his ex. They walked over to a table, and this time Tyler is the one apologizing. Craig is new in town, mostly he's been trying to find some guys to fit in with. The flustered look is nice on him, and Tyler eventually got a waitress to hand him a towel. He'd watch as Craig wiped himself off, the white shirt showed off his nipples. It would be rude to stare, but they were right there. When he forced himself to look away, he noticed his friends watching him.

"Why don't we sit with my friends, I'll even buy you a drink as well?" asked Tyler, hoping that Craig would say yes.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that from you. It's my own fault that my drink landed on myself," Craig responded, then blushed brightly at Tyler's next set of words.

"I want to buy you one, because you're cute," Tyler smirked, and was putting on the moves.

They talked for a while longer, neither of them moved from the table. His friends probably forgot all about him. He did buy Craig a couple drinks, told him about places around town. Evan was far off his mind, and it was the same for the other person. Craig had the cutest laugh, and would get really flirty when drunk. He'd love to get into Craig's pants, but for once he'd be the gentleman. They started to walk out of the place, and he ran into Evan while doing it. "It was nice to see you Tyler, I told you it was the right thing to do," Evan commented, seeing the short male in Tyler's arms. This time he didn't feel upset about it, even smiled back. "I hope you take care of yourself Evan," replied Tyler, both of them went their separate ways. Craig looked confused about it, though it didn't really matter.

"Who was that?" asked Craig, hoping to know who that person was.

"It's nothing important, say want to sober up at my place? I have some video games and some junk food," Tyler questioned him, and both of them smiled at each other.

"I'd love that," answered Craig, who is still wrapped around his arm, but now he's resting his head on Tyler's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a friend, sorry for not doing requests. I'm not sure if I'm doing them to be honest. I've kinda been more into making my own stuff, and using my own idea. It's been difficult to do requests lately, and I've been writing my story a lot. 
> 
> So yeah, sorry for not doing your request, if you made one. 
> 
> ~Melon


	11. H2OVanoss : The School Bus

There was a moment of waiting, until a large bus came into a view. It was yellow and meant to carry children, a normal looking school bus. Evan waited until the vehicle made it's stop, before he started to climb inside. "Are you sure you're ready to come in?" asked the driver, his features were normal and he wore a cap on his head, "once I close these door we won't stop until we get to our stop." He didn't even hesitate, as Evan replied to him immediately back, "I'm sure." His feet carried him inside, and the bus started to feel even heavier than it was outside. It was full of people he didn't recognize, so he found a spot that was currently vacant. The bus started to move again, and he sat silently on his seat. Evan didn't even bother looking out the window, because there wasn't much of a view. 

"You should have seen it, like the guy flew and then wham. He hit the ground rolling," chuckled one of the guys, as Evan listened in on the conversation. 

"I think you're a lying shit, there's no way you saw all of that," argued the person next the guy, "I was with you, and I can't even remember everything that happened."

"You're just jealous that I had a good view," smirked the cocky guy, but then Evan decided not to listen to the conversation anymore. 

A deep pain had been in his chest, it was still throbbing and aching. It's like it grew worse during the ride, as he sat there for awhile. Another stop happened, which this time two people walked in. Evan didn't make eye contact, though he hoped that they didn't sit anywhere near him. They were loud and obnoxious. He'd rather collect his thoughts, instead of being bothered in the moment. "Hey, is this seat taken?" asked the taller one, which Evan wanted to tell him to leave. His habit of being kind never left him, despite his circumstances and situation. Evan scooted over for them, and then allowed them to sit next to them. They introduced themselves, and he did the same so he wouldn't be rude. 

"How long do you think this ride will be?" asked Jonathan, he was very curious and seemed more cheerful than anyone should be. 

"I don't know man, it make take forever for all I know," replied Luke towards his friend, while the bus started to move again. 

"Um, Evan right? Do you know where we're headed?" questioned Jonathan, though nobody knew of their destination. 

"I'm not sure, but I feel like we're headed to hell," joked Evan, but a part of him felt like he deserved to go down there. 

"Hey now, cheer up. We have a long ride, so we might as well get to know each other," stated Luke, which he had a point, they all somehow felt like the ride would last awhile, especially being on a bus of all things. 

It wasn't like he did a lot of talking, which wasn't unusual for him around strangers. Evan was more loud around his friends, but he was more shy and reluctant around people he didn't know. There was also people chatting in other seats, who introduced themselves to his noisy new acquaintances. Another thing also bothered him, the person sitting next to him was wearing a weird hockey mask. He had played hockey himself, so he knew about them. It just looked more like for Halloween, than something someone would wear for the game. The bus stopped again, and it was one person who climbed in. He seemed nice enough, though his guard was up since he stumbled into this new territory. 

"Oh shit, he's totally my type," muttered Luke, his eyes lingered on the guy with a grey hoodie. 

"Ugh. Not this again, can't you stop jumping everyone guy you see?" complained Jonathan, while he groaned in his seat. 

"Wait, you're gay?" said Evan, though he really didn't meant to say it out loud. 

"I'm actually bisexual, you got a problem with that?" growled Luke, which made Evan look away and shake his head no. 

"Stop acting like that, I bet he didn't mean it in that way," argued Jonathan in Evan's defense, which honestly surprised the Canadian. 

The bus started to move again, and Evan realized the painful feeling on his chest was still there. He would rub it, trying to wish the pain away. There was at least the chatter in the background of the busy bus, that Evan didn't really mind. A couple people turned around and rest their arms on their seat, so that they were now facing the three of them. Evan wondered what was going on, but apparently they just wanted to chat with Jonathan and Luke. He still remained fairly silent, unless someone had addressed him. This ride felt too slow for his liking, though it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Craig was the more talkative out of the two, while Tyler seemed to like say some outrageous things for a laugh. There was a feeling of being out of place, but he wasn't doing anything about it. 

"So how did you die?" asked Craig, though the question was directed right at Evan. 

"Does it matter?" replied Evan, but apparently it did matter, at least to the people who were listening. 

"Come on now, me and Tyler died from drowning. It was accidental of course, we both drove late at night and drunk as hell. We flew off into the lake, and down we went. Neither of us really stood a chance," stated Craig, as he told his story to them. 

"Me and Jonathan died together as well. There was some assholes who kept harassing his sister, so we went to confront them. I can't stand guys like that, think they're tough shit and say things like they're going to rape her. They actually pulled out guns on us, so we acted and we all just opened fire on each other," explained Luke, which nobody could survive being shot at in close quarters. 

"At least it's over, though I still feel the stinging of where they shot me," complained Jonathan, while pointing to where his pain was located. 

Evan started to touch his chest, it's where his pain was located. He felt a little stupid for not realizing it sooner, though he's been in a daze since it happened. The guys still didn't know how he died, and he didn't really felt like talking about it. When he was questioned again, he just got up and excused himself. His feet lead him to the last row, while he sat by himself. The pain felt worse, or maybe it was his imagination. He'd clench his chest, then realized that someone came over to him. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" questioned Jonathan, though sat down before Evan could reply to him, "sorry they kept trying to pry it out of you. It's not something you have to explain to anyone. I don't even have to know." The masked man seemed to finally take off his mask, and think to himself. 

"I wore this mask because I'm a part of a gang, and I guess it's why I died so early. Those guys were a part of their own gang, so they've been a problem for us for awhile. Once they figured out who I was, those assholes targeted my family. At least they're dead now," said Jonathan, but then he smiled wide at Evan, like he wasn't bothered with anything, "I might be dead, but at least I get to sit next to a cute guy. I really felt like I'd go straight to hell, just like how you felt earlier."

"I got stabbed because I got myself into a fight. I was so stupid, and they really pissed me off. He stabbed me right here, on my chest," stated Evan, as he pointed to where the pain had been lingering, "I went on a blind date, with some guy my friend tried to set me up. It wasn't going well, and it made it worse that someone was calling us faggots and following us. This is when I decided to beat him up, and he pulled out his weapon out of nowhere and got me."

His heart felt like it might jump out of his chest, along with the throbbing pain that has been bothering him. Jonathan held his hand and looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry that jerk took your life, and if only we met before all of this happened. Things might've went different, I'm sure of it." It was like the room grew silent, even if he could hear the chatter around him. Evan looked at his bright blue eyes, then looked away his face burning. Their hands never disconnect, while the bus kept on moving. Nobody even bothered him, and some reason Luke never went looking for his friend. They sat silently just holding hands, like it was the best source of comfort they could hope to get. If this was the ride to hell, then Evan thought it wasn't really that bad. 

The hours would go by, and then Jonathan would talk more about himself. He was inspired by horror movies, so that's why he thought rival gangs would be afraid of a guy in a Jason mask. It didn't seem to work, but Jonathan made a name for himself, which he was known as Delirious. Evan kinda liked the name, while he started to talk about himself. He was into geeky things, like building computers and playing video games on weekends. They both seemed to love games, as they chatted about what they loved doing. It was like they didn't notice how many hours passed by, and the entire time they still held hands. The bus had stopped again, as they didn't notice or bother to care. 

"This is the last stop, all passengers must exit," shouted the driver, which made people slowly get off the bus. 

"Come on, we should go," said Jonathan, as their hands finally disconnected, making them both more insecure without it. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to catch up with your friend," replied Evan, though feeling sad about ending whatever they had. 

"Let's go together, we're going the same place anyways. Whatever it is we're not going alone," suggested Jonathan, while both of them sat up from their seats and starting walking. 

"Okay thanks, I feel a little better to have someone with me," said Evan happily, and then smiled when Jonathan reached over to hold his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this weird idea from a dream I had. There's some stuff I had to make up, but I woke up to the part where Mini asked Evan how he died. It surprised me so much, I woke up feeling shocked by that little twist, that my head somehow made in my sleep. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this, sorry for not writing for awhile. 
> 
> ~Melon


	12. Ohmtoonz : Drink it all in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

The day had been rough for Ryan, as he walked into the nearby bar. It wasn't a typical place he'd go into, but he decided that going back into old bad habits seem to be a cycle for him. More than anything he wanted to get so drunk, that he could forget his name and all his troubles. There was plenty of gay singles around, but he ignored them. Instead he went straight for the bar, and asked for a shot of whiskey. His face flushed slightly, once he noticed the really hot guy that would be serving him. This place was known for hiring attractive men, though none of them interested him before. He noticed that waiter getting prepared to serve his drink, until a miniature version of the man appeared with horns on his tiny head.

"Will you stop being a nuisance? I only let you on the counter top, because the customers seem to think your cute for some reason. I think you're the biggest pain in the ass," said Luke angrily, the man that would be serving Ryan's drinks for the night.

"I don't think he needs a whiskey, he should drink this," muttered Chibi Cartoonz, while he went to work to creating something else and sliding it over to him.

"Excuse my Chibi, he has a mind of his own," apologized Luke, though he seemed to notice the warm smile on Ohm's face.

"No it's fine, it's actually one of my favorite drinks. I usually don't drink alcohol, but it's been really tough," admits Ryan, as he picked up the pineapple drink and sipped it slowly.

This was something he'd get himself, whenever he went to bars with friends. Ryan usually hated drinking, because of the awful hang over and being a relatively sad drunk. The sweet drink didn't have any alcohol, mostly sugar and pinapple juice, with a touch of other fruits in it. Chibi Cartoonz seemed to hop over the bar, and then got into his lap, much to Luke's protest of bothering the customers. He didn't mind the company, especially since he never felt so alone, and just needed someone to be there for him. Ryan didn't realize it, but the tears seemed to stream down, and the Chibi immediately climbed up to wipe them away.

"Thanks little guy, I'm just not feeling all that cheerful right now," said Ryan sadly, though Chibi Cartoonz climbed into the top of his hoodie (which is located behind his head) and decided to give him company.

"You're such a little shit. Stop bothering this poor man, and get back here and serve non-alcoholic drinks," growled Luke, but then backed down once Ryan spoke to him.

"Don't talk to him like that, he's just a Chibi and what if he wants to sit on me? He's honestly not bothering me, and it's not bad for me to give him some attention. I'm sure you can serve those drinks yourself, and give him a break," Ryan snapped back, before getting up with his drink and with the Chibi in his hoodie.

This is when he decided to move from the bar, and drink on one of the tables. Luke seemed started by all of this, but it wasn't like Ryan cared what he thought. Chibi Cartoonz stuck out his tongue out at Luke, when Ryan didn't notice it. They both went towards the back table, while he sipped his drink and chatted with the Chibi in his hoodie. His drink was drained quickly, and he wanted another one. The only problem was that he didn't want to go back towards the bar. The Chibi seemed to notice this, then climbed down to make Ryan another fruity drink. Ryan did want to talk about his problems, but whenever he tried it seemed like he'd break down to tears. He'd feel the little guy wipe them away, and even hug his head to comfort him.

"I should go home, I've been here for hours. Will you be okay, while I'm gone?" asked Ryan, since he wanted to make sure that Chibi Cartooz was safe with his owner.

The little guy nodded, then tried to show off his muscular arms. This caused Ohm to laugh, then he helped Chibi Cartoonz out of his hoodie. He'd give him a hug, before getting ready to leave the bar. Ohm even handed him the money for his bill, along with a tip. The walk home would be difficult for him, though a part of him felt like he deserved anything bad coming his way. His steps felt heavy, like lead were in his shoes. Ohm would feel sick to his stomach, as he steadily made his way back home. It really was all his fault, if only he was more careful about his actions and didn't say such harsh words. Maybe then he wouldn't lose his only source of happiness.

The next night he went back to the bar, and noticed the same cute jerk that was serving drinks. Ryan was hesitant about walking back up to it, though he noticed Chibi Cartoonz also up there. Luke was the one who asked him what he wanted to drink, though he didn't really know the name of his drink. His mind lingered on the thoughts of ordering whiskey, since the temptation was so strong. He knew he was creating this awkward silence, until Chibi Cartoonz came over to make the same drink as before. It was like the little guy was his savior, which felt a panging ache in his chest. The drink was slid over, along with the Chibi climbing into his lap. A part of him expected Luke to yell again, but this didn't happen.

"Sorry about yesterday, I was out of line. It was clear that he was helping you, but I've been bumping heads with my Chibi since I first got him. He sometimes bites the other customers, he's bitten me quite a few times as well. Sometimes he's more hassle than what it's worthy, but I guess I have to learn to deal with him," complained Luke, though he stopped talking when Ryan let out a sad chuckle.

"You sound like me when I first had my Chibi. He made my expenses a lot more difficult, and he's very needy every morning when I have to get ready for work. Sometimes I wish I didn't have him, because my life might be easier," Ryan paused, a tear ran down which he quickly wiped away. His voice was shaky and full of so much emotion, "but it's not the case at all, I miss him so much and he left because of me."

"Why don't you sit out in the back with me, I'll call a friend and he can take over my shift for me," said Luke, as he moved away from the counter top and steered Ryan away from the stool.

This is when Ryan spilled everything, while holding Chibi Cartoonz in his arms. He told his own Chibi, that things would be so much better if he didn't have to take care of someone else. The next day his Chibi ran away, and he's been searching for him for a week. There was no success, so he started to give up in the moment. Luke made a few calls, one to take over his shift and a friend to help them with their hunt for a Chibi. Ryan was new to the town, so he didn't know the best places to look. It seemed like Luke knew the area, and the people who lived there. Someone named Jonathan came over, along with his own Chibi to help with the search. Ryan prayed that his Chibi wasn't harmed, or hurt somehow.

They searched for most of the night, though there wasn't much hope for Ryan. He already looked, and expected they wouldn't find anything. Apparently when they looked at the park, the found a small figure sleeping on the bench. Chibi Ohm's clothes were dirty, and seemed to shiver slightly from the cold. This is when Ryan ran without thinking, with Luke and Chibi Cartoonz trailing behind him. He didn't even think, he just bent down and scooped up his Chibi into his arms. The little guy seemed to fight him at first, until he realized who it was. Both of them hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let the other person go. There was no way Ryan was going to make the same mistake again.

"I'm so sorry, I regret everything I said. I missed you so much, it was awful without you. Please forgive me, I was such an idiot," cried Ryan, the tears didn't seem to want to stop.

"Can I go back home?" asked Chibi Ohm, who started tearing up as well.

"Of course, stay as long as you want. I'll always want you with me," replied Ryan, they started to hug each other again, this was how Chibi Ohm showed that he forgave him.

Things changed after that, and Ryan started to have less problems with money. When they moved into the new town to get away from a crazy ex, he didn't have much cash to support himself. It made things more difficult, when Chibi Ohm would complain about being hungry. There was nothing he could do, and he wanted food himself. Luke knew the person who owned the bar, apparently the man that was dating his best friend. Evan seemed like a really nice guy, along with his Chibi that manged the place with him. Once he had a job, and Luke started to bring food to his place. Ohm promised to pay him back, and work hard in the bar.

They even went on their first date, much to Chibi Cartoonz' protest. Luke seemed more nervous to ask him out, but the Chibi immediately would give him hugs and kissed, trying to show all his signs of affection. Ohm even found a vase full of flowers at his doorstep, along with a written letter from Chibi Cartoonz. He mostly felt really flattered, and did a play date with the little guy. It seemed to annoy Luke a lot, but they were the ones that were actually dating, so Ryan didn't see why Luke was acting so jealous. His life was getting better, and his relationship with his own Chibi improved a lot. He went back to the bar for his shift, as Chibi Ohm went over to Chibi Cartoonz to help prepare the non-alcoholic drinks.

"Are you ready for work?" asked Ohm, as he went behind the bar with his partner.

"I'm more than ready, can I get a kiss before we start?" questioned Luke, as he smirked and leaned closer.

"Oh uh, s-sure," stuttered Ohm, they were still fairly new to the relationship.

"Ow, what the fuck? Stop throwing fruit at me, you hit me in my good eye," complained Luke, who noticed Chibi Cartoonz sticking his tongue at him.

Ohm really couldn't be any happier with the people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my girlfriend, on our one month anniversary. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Jhanyaiartist](https://jhanyaiartist.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> When we first started dating, I was astonished that a girl like her would be interested in me. She's talented, very comfortable to talk to, and way above my league (at least that's what I thought). I've never thought highly of myself, I haven't accomplished anything I've wanted, and sometimes I feel so useless at times. 
> 
> There's so many issues I have, like my depression and my own self hatred. I've always thought that I was just a burden to others, so if I at least wrote stories and made someone happy. Then maybe my life has some worth, even a little. 
> 
> I know you're reading this, and I want to say I love you. You've made me happy and try a little harder every day. I don't feel so helpless anymore, and maybe I can accomplish my dreams. If we did things together. 
> 
> I have moments where I'll screw up, doubt myself again. We might even eventually have our first fight, or some big obstacle in our way. I've always believed that when those moments happen, when our relationship is challenged. I believe we will make our relationship work, because we will want to fix it, and make it right again. 
> 
> What matters most is how we deal with our problems, and I wouldn't want to deal with them with anyone else. 
> 
> I know you'll do amazing in whatever you do. Become the best damn artist you want to be, and I'll be with you every step of the way
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
